Unprepared but Unafraid
by Dezdimona16
Summary: Valentines day,a werewolf attack on Hogwarts, and Headmaster Lucius [Bawha?] ,through the darkness Angelina remembers why she hasn't abandond ship.OneShot [OliverXAngie] Warnings:Character death, Cracky


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine (word!) They belong to JKR (who is very talented and I apologize to her for causeing her to shudder once in awhile every time I RP)

Quick warning, note thingy: Yeah so posted (good idea, bad idea?) This is one of my RP fics (actually my first fic period) it's going to be a little weird, and to expalin down to the detail why every littel thing is the way it is would take a life time and many random fics. That being say, no review needed. shifty eyes

* * *

Ginny was dead, the words came quick like a sharpen axe to the neck. She knew what was going to happen that night, she was prepared for the attack but Angelina was not prepared for what Ron said. 

"The werewolves got her" Ron said progressively getting louder and angrier.

Nausea crept up into her throat. Ron silently cried as Percy fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. After Kingsly ordered the rest off the Aurors to sweep the halls for any surviving members of the pack, he took the Weasleys away. After awhile Angelina stood and headed out the Great Hall, she just wanted to get back to her office and wait for the sun. As she walked toward the door she panicked, she hadn't seen Oliver during the fight. She looked around frantically till her eyes fell on someone outside the doors leaning on the wall looking completly exhausted.

"Oliver…" she approached him shaking a bit

"…Are you alright Angie?"

"Ginny's dead" She started to feel sick again

Oliver shut his eyes and cursed, he took Angelina into his arms and she held him tight, tighter then their usual embraces.

"Oliver I…I…"She opened her mouth and closed it again a few times for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say what was on her mind; what was in her heart. She pressed her lips to his, and kissed him with a little more passion then usual.

"Be careful on your way back to your rooms yeah?" she finally said quietly looking up at him. She looked like she was realizing something about him for the first time, and her eyes looked awed by it.

"You want me to walk you back to yours maybe?" Oliver said

"Oliver, right now I'm trying to figure out if I even want you outta my sight"

"I'll stay with you if you want. Sleep on your floor. Whatever." He gave her a weak smile

She took his hand and they walked cautiously back to her rooms. Oliver led her in after making sure it was all clear…which was weird since _she_ was the one who was in the Order and actually knew how to handle a werewolf. They went through her office to the door leading to her rooms; it was eerie to look at, everything just as they were before she left for the Valentines dance, nothing disturbed by what had gone on in the halls. They both sat up in bed, silently Oliver's arms around Angelina.

"You can sleep in here instead of on the floor if you want, I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight, no point in letting-"

"Angie why did you go out there" He asked suddenly, Angie could hear I tiny crack in his voice

"I told you, I had to step out for a second, it was a matter of being in the right place at the right time" She lied, she hated lying to him. The truth was that the Order members who were located at the school knew there was to be an attack, and they had prepared for it with midnight meetings, there was no other way to do it what with Dumbledore away and Lucius Malfoy running the school. All Oliver knew was that his girlfriend was practicing in the Room of Requirement an awful lot because she wanted to protect herself. She told him that she was staying at Hogwarts in case something happened she was going to fight. He worried about her though, Moody came to him one day asking him to make a sanctuary during the war, and he prayed that when that day came he wasn't going to be looking down at Angelina covered in blood.

"I…I could have lost you" He croaked "It could have been you instead of Ginny" He held her tighter and buried his face in her hair, and she could have sworn she felt something wet hit her neck. Slowly she raised a shaky hand and placed it on the side of his head.

"I know, and it could've been you"

He kissed her on the temple and then kissed her palm. After awhile Oliver fell asleep still holding on to her; she shifted a little to face him.

"Oliver?" She whispered, he stirred slightly and mumbled something inaudible. He was fast asleep, nothing could wake him up. She smiled a bit, kissed him softly and spoke even softer.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you while you're conscious, I'm not afraid of us anymore…" She stopped and shook her head "Yet I'm saying to this when you can't even hear me" She shifted again and rested her head on his chest. "I love you"


End file.
